


Zoom love call

by Toni_Fanfics



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Fanfics/pseuds/Toni_Fanfics
Summary: Link was giving a school presentation on Zoom and accidentally shared his screen and his whole class(including his crush, Rhett McLaughlin) saw that he had Rhett as his wallpaper
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Zoom love call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by the sweet and kind @cryo-girl on tumblr who is also my beta reader for this, so thank you. 🥺❤️

It was another boring school day, but as any normal 18 year old teenager knew, Monday was always the worst. Especially to Link— today he had to present his science project in front of his whole class. It wasn’t that his project wasn’t good enough, in fact Link knew he was going to get an A. Link just had a strong hatred for speaking in front of a big crowd. It was even worse when his crush, The Rhett Mclaughlin, was in it.

Rhett McLaughlin was that average jock everyone knew and loved. It was either you wanted to be him or date him. He was a sweetheart, always caring for others and helping people out. He even tutored some other students and yet he was huge, being 6’7”! He was like a big cuddly teddy bear. Sometimes Link wished he was brave enough to confess his feelings for Rhett and hug him. The worst that could have happened would be Rhett rejecting him.

Link had liked him since he was 14, embarrassing, he knew. Link even had a picture of Rhett as his laptop wallpaper. It wasn’t a random picture that Link took creepily, okay?! As cliche as it was, Link was in the media club and so last year he got an opportunity to take pictures of the basketball team. He’d immediately taken the job. Okay so maybe most of the pictures were of Rhett and maybe Link saved some of them and edited them at home. But in Link’s defense it was his job! Plus, Link thought maybe he could have asked Rhett if he wanted the pictures. Let’s just say, he’d never had the courage to ask. Every single time he tried to talk to Rhett, it felt like a cat caught his tongue. There had been one time where he’d walked up to Rhett, opened his mouth to say something but in the end, he’d just been standing weirdly in front of him. Rhett had looked at him, smiled and walked away. 

Suddenly, Link’s phone notifications started popping up. It was the link to the Zoom call, he checked if he had everything nearby so he had easy access. His pencil case, notes, papers, his homework and most importantly the project. Link went onto his laptop, spared a glimpse at his wallpaper and quickly opened Zoom.

Students were still piling into the call. The notifications were starting to give Link a headache. Just as Link was about to mute his laptop, the teacher started talking.

“Good morning, students! Today we will be going through the questions I gave you last week and the last few who have yet to present have to do it by today. In case you forgot who it was, Chase, Stevie, Greg and lastly Link.” Link rolled his eyes as hard as he could, thankful that his camera was off and he was muted. 

There was one last loud ‘ **PING’** right as the teacher was about to start.

“HI! I'M SO SORRY MR SMITH! I WAS DOING TRAINING AND ALMOST FORGOT!”

_ Of course it’s Rhett McLaughlin. _ Link had thought maybe for once he wasn’t coming to class. 

“It’s alright Mr McLaughlin. Now would you please-“

“How was training Rhett? Did you get more shots today?” A girl named Amber said suggestively. Once again, Link rolled his eyes. One day he swore it was going to get stuck. Link could imagine the girl twirling her hair around while talking. 

“Oh. It was fine Amber. Mr Smith is starting so we should really stop talking.” Link saw Rhett muting himself but his camera remained on. Link just knew Amber was pouting because Rhett had dismissed her. 

Once again, the teacher started talking and class was finally officially starting. Link decided to pin his call onto Rhett instead. It felt like they were on a video call with just the two of them. At this point, Link’s camera was on as well, hoping Rhett was pinned onto him as well. 

——

Greg was finishing up his last few lines about his project. Link knew he was next. He thought about leaving and lying about the internet being down. At the same time, Link had worked hard for the project and he wanted an A to keep his grades up. 

“In conclusion, the reason the cup stays on the board is because of centripetal force. It makes sure nothing will spill out at all. That is all of my presentation. Thank you.”

There were a few scattered claps from some students. Link felt his heart racing, he was terrified.  _ What if something goes wrong?! WHAT WILL I DO!?  _

“Link Neal, you’re next!”  _ Okay deep breaths Link. Nothing can go wrong. It’s just a small talk, you’ve done these things before. What’s the difference? _

Link clicked on the present screen button and started sharing his screen. He made the call smaller and went to his main background to click on the slides he had. At that moment, Link froze. His wallpaper of Rhett, dunking a basketball into the hoop in a perfect position was there for the whole class to see. Said class which Rhett himself was in. Link’s fingers started to shake. Everything looked blurry. Link knew he was going to faint. His heart sank when he heard Rhett’s voice.

“Uh Link? Why do you have my picture on your laptop?”

**Author's Note:**

> Funny fact: this kinda happened to my best friend? So slightly based on a true story. Anyways please do comment or leave kudos. They make my day🥰! You can find me on tumblr @forgetfuldumbass


End file.
